Oliver Learns Magic
by RobinXVIII
Summary: What happens when Oliver Queen runs into John Constantine on his 'night off' and Constantine decides that Oliver should know a little magic. A little Constantine and Olive WHUMP. No SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

It may be his night off but he was still out patroling. He wasn't out as the Arrow but as Oliver Queen. It just so happened that he was wearing one of his old suits.

They were wrong saying that he needed to take a break, he was fine. And anyway he thought better like this. Outside. Chasing someone across roof-tops. Lots of people did that. Like the person that he was chasing. Except that person was wearing robes and waving their hands around.

Seeing that he was losing ground Oliver reached for an arrow and coming to a stop raised his bow. Holding it steady he let his arrow fly, quickly pulling out another and sending it after the first.

Waiting.

Oliver watched as the arrows hit their target, pinning the person to the floor. He had already started moving once he let the second arrow loose and he reached the person moments after they fell. He replaced his bow, arguing with himself that just because he had it on him didn't mean that he wasn't taking the night off, he was just going to pratice. Oh who was he kidding. Oliver didn't know how to take a night off. He wasn't even sure that he knew how to be Oliver Queen anymore. Anyway it wasn't like Oliver Queen had been the greatest person. In fact most people seemed happy that he'd changed.

He removed the arrows and turned the person over. A second later Oliver felt a foot hit his chest, sending him backwards. Oliver quickly rolled out of the way as the person aimed another kick his way. He reached up and grabbed the foot pulling the other person on top off him. Rolling over he pulled out a knife, (again, who doesn't carry a knife.) Oliver thrust the knife under the persons chinand was about to threaten them when he heard laughter.

Oliver pulled back and using his free hand removed the persons hood.

"John Constantine." Oliver stood up, replacing his knife, "What the hell are you doing here? And why are you dressed like that?"

The man in question stood up and moving aside what was now clearly a wrap around cloak reached into his pocket pulling out a pocket watch. Flipping it open he answered.

"First of all I was hunting down a demon, but it's moved on now, so thanks for that. Took me two weeks to track it here. Second this is a cloak blessed by Merlin himself. Last time this demon showed its head this was apprently very helpful in sending it back."

"Back to where?" With Constantine anything was possible. Oliver still had a hard time beliving in magic, let alone demons.

"Hell. Where else would I send it?" Oliver raised his hands in defeat as Constantine put the pocket watch away and looked him straight in the eye, which always put Oliver somewhat on edge. "Anyway I was getting close when you decided to join in. It's most likely hidding somewhere now and won't fmove for a few days. Just be extra careful for a while."

Constantine pulled the hood up over his head muttering about looking like a 'stupid bugger'. He then turned as if he was going to jump.

"What thats it?" Oliver knew that John wasn't telling him the whole truth, he never did. But if John was in his city and a demon was loose then Oliver wanted something more than just a warning. "If that things still out there than I want to help. This is my city and I..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah you took an oath. I know." Constantine turned to face Oliver again and if Oliver had been able to see the man's face then he would have seen the dangerous glint in his eyes. "But if that tech chick told me correctly, tonight is your night off."

"You called Felicity." Oliver wasn't sure who he should be more annyoed at. John for not calling him directly. Or Felicity for not telling him that John had called.

"Thought that I would give you a heads up that I was coming into town." The dangerous glint was replaced with a sly smile. "So is this what the great Oliver Queen does on his 'nights off'. Runs around town pretending to be a hero."

"And what exactly were you doing."

"There's a difference." The glint was back.

"Oh really and what would that be." Oliver tensed slightly waiting for the other man to do something. He knew that he could beat him in a hand to hand fight, but John had magic on his side and after the bussiness with Darhk, Oliver was extremly careful around anyone with magic.

"I know I'm not a hero mate. Never have been. Never will be. Don't wanna be as a matter of fact." They both let go off the tension they'd been holding onto. "If you want to help then you can stay out of my way. But..." John added seeing Oliver's hand twitch towards his knife. "I can teach you a little something that will give you some protection."

"Against what?" Oliver wasn't completly sure about this idea. He didn't trust magic. He trusted John, somewhat, but magic was impossible to plan against if you had little to no knowledge of it. And Oliver had seen what it could do when let loose. However the chance to have magic on his side, even a small amount, was something that Oliver couldn't pass up.

"The Darkness is coming back into this world, so I can't really answer that, as I'm not too sure myself. But there are a few spells that are easy and will give you some protection against most things." Constantine carefully took off the cape, laying it gently on the roof. He continued by removing his tie, shirt and taking off his shoes and socks. "It's your night off mate. And trust me there are worse ways to spend it."

Oliver nodded and copied Constantine, removing his shoes, socks and top layers. He'd been surpised at John's undressing at first but figured that there was some reason behind it. Must be because Oliver could see that John had paused slightly before taking his shirt off. It had been easy to see that the mutiple scars covering the man's chest were the reason. At least Oliver thought that they were until John turned around the move his clothes away showing off a collection of scars, which Oliver from experience knew came from being whipped.

There was more to John Constantine then Oliver had first thought. Most of which would remain a mystery.

Oliver moved his clothes to the side, knowing that his collection of scars closely rivaled Constatines. He had no where near as many tattoos. John's body was covered in them, each seemed to have some magical meaning behind it. Oliver tried to remember them for later, so he could look up there meanings. There was no way that Constantine would ever tell him. Not if he didn't have to.

Turning back around Oliver started to regret his choice. There was dangerous glint in Constantine's eyes and his smile was a little too sly for Oliver's likeing.

"You ready."

It wasn't a question. And Oliver wanted to say no and run.

"Yes."

How bad could it be?


	2. Chapter 2

Bad.

Really, really bad.

Oliver had really underestimated how hard magic was. He'd known that it was hard and took years too even start to master it. But this was painful. Really painful.

They'd been going at it for over four hours now and all that Oliver had been able to do was make arms hurt.

It was very tempting to just give up but Oliver knew that he needed to know this. Having magic, even a little, was worth this pain. He pushed himself back up. After three hours of Oliver repeating the same words and movements, Constantine had decided that the best way to know if Oliver could do it was to attack him. They'd started off with John running at Oliver or throwing things at him. After forty-five minutes of that John had started to use magic. His latest attempt was too send a large rush of air at Oliver. This one had thrown him all the way across the roof-top. If John hadn't pulled him back in then Oliver would have smashed into the pavement.

He took up the stanch again and waited for Constantine to attack. But he didn't. In fact Oliver couldn't see him. He clothes were gone, except for the cloak. Oliver waited a few seconds before slowly moving over to the cloak. Constatine had been careful to make sure that it wasn't damaged. In fact off all the teachers that Oliver had had John was one of the better ones. He made sure that Oliver understood what they were doing and made sure that he never felt like to much of an idiot.

Which hadn't been easy.

* * *

Checking the cloak over for any traps, Oliver thought over the lesson he'd just had. They'd started out with the words. John had spent an hour making sure that Oliver could say them. For some reason they had had to do what felt like yoga moves at the same time, but after an hour Oliver could say the three spells both forwards and backwards. Fast.

Once John had been happy with that they'd moved onto the movement. For John it was a small gesture with his hands, but for Oliver he had too use bigger gestures. He'd been told that after a while he should be able to use the smaller gesture but that for now he'd have to stick with this.

They'd done that for an hour and a half before Oliver had started to notice something. When he spoke the spell with the movements there was a slight cold feeling that went through his veins. John had told him that that was normal and that if he felt heat in his blood then they would start to worry. After asking why a few times John had told Oliver that it meant that his body was trying to reject the magic and that he was feeling a pull towards dark magic. The cold feeling allows you to stay in the moment and to focus. It means that your body is conecting with the magic.

After that they'd moved onto John attacking Oliver.

* * *

Oliver thought that John had been rather patient with him. A lot more than Oliver had thought capable for the Brit. But now he seemed to have given up on Oliver. Oliver could feel the magic, if he focused, and he knew that it was trying to conect with his body.

He'd heard the Brit mutter under his breath that Oliver wasn't letting the magic in, not trusting it. But what was Oliver meant to do. John was the only person with magic he knew to be good. The only other magic he'd seen had been used for evil.

* * *

Oliver sensed movement behind him and as he turned he felt the rush of air send him tumberling backwards. Luckily he'd been crouched down so the wall stopped him from falling off the roof. Looking up he saw a person move through the shadows.

"John." Oliver was sure that it had been John. No one else was around and this was probably anyone of the Brit's ways of getting the spells to work. He pushed himself up and cursed himself for handing all his knifes over to Constantine, along with his bow and arrows. How John knew how to use the bow had shocked Oliver and that was the closest that they had gotten to one of the spells working.

"John?" Surely Constantine would have attacked again or shown himself. Not start laughing. Well he might have, (Oliver really didn't understand the guy.) But Constantine's laugh was less creepy and not as empty.

Working out how far away his weapons were. Oliver pushed himself to a standing position and started to slowly move towards his weapons, while keeping the person in his eyeline.

The person reached behind them and with a simple toss threw something towards Oliver. Before he could move he was hit and whatever it was sent him flying back.

Rolling out from under whatever had hit him Oliver felt blood on his arms. Checking himself he noticed the object that had hit him move. And groan, loudly.

It was Constantine.

John threw a quick glance back at Oliver.

"Stay back." He whispered. "I'll distract this bastard while you get your weapons. They won't do much but they might hurt him enough for me to send him back."

Once Oliver had nodded John had raced at the person, who Oliver suddenly realised was the demon that John had been hunting before Oliver found him. Watching as Constantine started to throw fire at the demon, Oliver crept towards his weapons. He had no idea how to take down a demon but he had to try. He couldn't let a demon go loose in his city. And anyway John seemed to know what he was doing.

Reaching his weapons Oliver saw Constantine get thrown backwards across the roof and then get lifted into the air. The fire that had once been under his control now wrapping itself around him. Again Oliver had to give the Brit credit. He was screaming but was still moving his hands casting spells. Oliver watched as the demon made its way towards John.

With a flick off its hand Oliver head the sound of bones snapping. He didn't have to look to know who's bones.

The screaming had stopped.

 **Sorry to leave on a cliffhanger. Please review. The rest should be up tomorrrow. I love John Constantine to much to kill him so don't worry. I'm just going to hurt them a little.**

 **This is my first non-Avengers Fanfiction so please let me know what you all think.**

 **I do not own Constantine or Arrow. Or any of the characters. All rights belong to DC and not me.**


	3. Chapter 3

John let his head flop to the side and slowed his breathing until it looked like he was dead. It was a trick that he'd learnt from an old flame. Sweet guy. Not cut out for this lifestyle, but the few months they'd had had shown John the type of life he could never have. It had ended after John had had a string of one night stands while of working. If he was being honest with himself he'd been getting comfortable, happy. And it had almost cost him and other's their lives. The one night stands had been his way of ending it.

Whatever people said John Constantine did not seek out confrontations. If anything he tried to avoid them at all costs. Even if meant drowning his sorrows in booze. God he missed that guy. Easy on the eye, always ready to listen and amazing in bed.

The burning in his chest brought him back to the present. He hadn't done this trick in a while and it was showing. Reminding himself to pratice this later John allowed himself to glance at the demon.

How had he been so stupid as to think that it would just go and hide. After he'd run into Oliver, John's mind had stopped thinking.

* * *

There weren't many people that he trusted or even liked and Oliver Queen, for some reason, was one of them. Probably something to do with Oliver wanting to help people, and not trying to kill him. He'd seen John use magic and had accepted it as a thing. The guy was also sensible enough to ask for help when it came to this stuff.

Seeing Oliver had drawn John's mind alway from the demon and to questioning why Oliver was even out and about. He'd called him earlier, but gotten that Felicity chick. She'd said that he was having a night off. John would have invited him along if he'd been around. The Darkness was growing and having someone in this city, espically after Darhk who could deal with this sort of stuff would be a weight off his shoulders.

Oliver seemed capable and willing to learn. That was the only reason John had suggested that he teach him some protection spells. It was better than nothing and John could always teach him some other stuff at a later date.

Constantine had trained a few people and Oliver had been one of the quickest. It normally took people half a day to even get the words right and then at least another day to learn the movements. Getting them to do both at the same time, and for it to work took another day or two. In fact it took most people at least a week or two to learn a new spell. Oliver was picking it up in a matter of hours.

After a few hours he'd noticed that Oliver was getting angry at himself. Sensing that words wouldn't work John decided that forcing Oliver to use the spells would be quicker. It had worked with him.

So they taken to John attacking Oliver with and without magic. He'd seen the look on the man's face when he'd used the bow. Something he'd picked up while in Scotland hunting an angry spirit. No doubt Oliver would find a way to ask about it later.

* * *

After he had thrown Oliver across the roof-rop, he'd sensed something on the building to his left. Knowing that Oliver would have noticed if anyone was over anywhere near them John had tensed up. Bugger. He'd forgotten all about that demon. It should have been hiding. (His plan had been to find it tomorrow while it was trying to leave the city. That plan had gone out the window.)

Not wanting to get Oliver involved. He wasn't ready and his weapons weren't close to hand, for either of them.

His best course of action was to try and take down this demon on his own.

* * *

Again that had not gone to plan.

He had just landed on the other roof top when he was thrown across it. Good start. They had fought hand to hand for a while. Each getting it a few solid hits and taking the other down. John had managed to get a knife into its guts before it had hit him over the head.

He really wasn't proud off that. He had managed to stay concious but man did it hurt. It left him while another cut on his head. And while it wasn't bleeding too bad it was not going make John's job any easier.

The demon had kicked him a few times and then dragged him across the roof-top and tossed him onto the other roof-top. John really hoped that Oliver had noticed what was going on and had either run or had his weapons.

No such luck.

John had been thrown into Oliver, who was still dazed from where John had been attacking him earlier. Feeling Oliver roll out from underneather him, John pushed himself up.

* * *

John was debating wheather demons were worse than angels or not, at least you knew that they would probably screw you over, he saw Oliver lunge at the demon. Not sure if that was stupid or not John focused on re-gaining control of the flames currently trying to burn him. They had already taken a good deal of his clothes and if it wasn't for his protection tattoos he would be dead by now. Insted the very worst that he would have to deal with would be a few minor burns.

If he came out of this alive.

However, Oliver attack had thrown the demon and it had turned its focus to the archer leaving Constantine free to re-claim his fire and free himself from the demons magic.

Landing, thank god he'd slept with that gymanst. John rolled himself underneather the demon and took out its legs. Oliver had attacked it with a knife and had managed to get a few good stabs in.

That had made the demon a little bit mad and after John knocked it's legs out it took Oliver down. The three of them rolled around for a few minutes or so, when Oliver managed to drive his knife into the demons heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver had been shocked at how easy it was to stab a demon. Within seconds off his knife finding its target the demon had dropped John and turned to face him. Oliver had then been shocked at Constantine taking out the demons legs and if the demon hadn't taken him down for the ride he would have asked John about it. He did hear the man mutter something about an old flame and neat tricks.

At one point the demon had managed to wrestle one of Oliver's knifes away from him. Constantine was wrestling with his fire and Oliver was currently pinned to the wall by one of his arrows. (He wasn't quite sure how that had happen.) He was stuck and the demon took advantage and aimed the knife.

He wasn't quite sure why he did what he did. But for some reason he started to use one of the spells Constantine had taught him.

Oliver quickly spoke the words and felt his arms moving to match movement with words. He could the coldness flowing throught his veins and just as the knife was about to hit him, he gave his trust.

The knife just stopped and then was flung backwards into the demon. By then John had freed himself and rugby tackled the demon to the floor. Oliver pulled his arrow out and joined both John and the demon on the floor. Forcing his arrow into the demons leg. It scream made Oliver want to cover his ears but the Constantine hadn't stopped fighting.

They had fought on the floor for a while before John had managed to kick the demon onto its back and was currently holding down its legs and arms, while burning a symbol into the roof.

It was in that moment that Oliver had been able to drive his knife into the demons heart. Again he had been rather shocked when that didn't kill the demon but it managed to allow John to finish burning the symbol into the roof. Yanking his knife out he felt a hand on his arm. Turning he saw Constantine pulling him away from the demon.

He followed John and ran to the very edge of the roof as Constantine began to chant.

Oliver had seen very little magic and what he had seen had been rather tame compared to this. This sent flames shooting into the sky. As the flames died down the demon ran at them. Oliver gripped his knife a little tighter ready for another fight, but Constantine just smiled as the demon was thrown back into the centre of the ring of fire.

Constantine closed his eyes and spread his arms wide open as he cried a spell into the night. Oliver felt the rain as it began to pour, but the flames just seemed to grown now racing towards the demon creating a multitude of new symbols within the circle. The demons cries were matched in sound only by Constantine's words. The rain pounded down as the demon tried again and again to free itself but after what felt like seconds it was gone. Oliver watched as the flames died down and the rain washed away the blood, leaving no evidence that anthing had happened there. If he hadn't been there then Oliver wouldn't have believed it.

Turning he saw that Constantine had fallen to his knees and was using his arms to hold himself. He picked up his weapons and replaced his clothes, knowing that the man needed a minute or two.

Oliver had seen what he looked like after bringing Sara's soul back. The Brit had hidden it pretty well and everyone else was paying too much attention to Sara to notice. But the way Constantine had kept close to the walls, using them to support himself hadn't gone un-noticed by Oliver. In fact he was pretty that the man had thrown up when he left to get some air.

Magic had its cost. That much Oliver knew. What he didn't know was what bringing Sara's soul back had cost John. Whatever it was Oliver owed the Brit. The least he could do was let him catch his breath. He collected John's clothes along with Merlin's cloak and moved back towards the man. The rain was still going and showed no signs of stopping or even slowing down. He passed the clothes and cloak over and recived a nod in exchange. As Constantine dressed Oliver asked.

"Since you made it rain. Do you think you could make it stop?" This got Oliver a laugh.

"No such luck." Constantine stood up and checked the roof for anything Oliver had forgotten or missed. "Anyway its rain. Reminds me off home."

Oliver shook his head.

"Well, since it is my night off and I'm guessing there are no more demons running lose in my city. Want a beer?"

"I wouldn't say no."


	5. Chapter 5

They both sat looking out over the city. After banishing them demon they had gone back to Oliver's place, stopping off for John to get his stuff. Again Oliver had been shocked at how much stuff the guy could fit in his bag. Constantine had described as being like Mary Poppins bag, or the T.A.R.D.I.S. Oliver didn't quite get but figured that in a job like John's it was useful.

After they had both changed, Oliver out of his arrow outfit, and John into the some jeans and a top they'd grabbed a beer. It was taking Oliver a while to come to terms with John not wearing his usual outfit. Apparently he only carried so many shirts around with him. The clothes did allow Oliver to ask about some of the man's tattoo's. And he got some answers.

Turns out that most of them were for protection or carried magic.

"How long are you staying?" Oliver asked. Having the Brit around wasn't as bad as he had thought it would be. And he would like to learn a few more spells.

"I'm off in the morning. Someone upset a plague pit back home so I need to deal with that."

"Back home?" From his accent Oliver knew John was British, and probably from London, but with Constantine you could never be sure.

"London. After that there will be something else to do. What with the rising Darkness and all."

"Something that I should be worried about?"

"Yes." Seeing the look on Oliver's face, John took a swig of his beer and smiled slightly. "It worries me and therefore the rest of you should be running scared."

"Can it be stopped?" Oliver knew that Constantine was hiding things from him but he would have done the same. And this time he was somewhat grateful for his ignorance.

"What do you think I've been doing. I'm not the only one out there. And once I've given the angels a kick up the backside, and a few demons too mind you. The Darkness should be running scared."

They both knew that John was a lot more scared than he was letting on. In truth Constantine didn't know if any angels or demons would join him. He hoped that they would and if it meant he had to pray and start going to church then he would. Hell, if it meant he had to give up drinking he would.

"Anyway just be glad that those spells worked."

They both smiled.

"Well at least I can tell Felicity that I spent my night off with a wizard."

"Mage. I'm a mage. A wizard is something that only exists in book and films."

"You call yourself a mage." Oliver wanted to laugh but knew that it wouldn't be taken kindly. He watched as Constantine took a long swig of his beer. "You card said that you were a Master of the Dark Arts."

"I'm getting news one. And mage sounds better than Master of the Dark Arts."

"Neither sounds brilliant."

"I'll give you that."

* * *

They spent the next few hours drinking and talking. Both well able to hold their liquor and although they would have enjoyed seeing who would drink who under the table, tonight was not the night.

Tonight was for laughing and trying to out do each other in their tales.


	6. Chapter 6

When Oliver awoke Constantine was gone. The only trace that he had ever been there was two new tattoos on Oliver, each for protection. A full English breakfast, still warm. (The man could cook.) And an old Roman coin on some string.

A note by it said that if Oliver ever needed him then to say his name into the coin. And that if it ever felt hot and glowed then John either needed help or was warning Oliver.

Oliver smiled and put the coin in the pocket. After last night and John's warnings about the rising Darkness Oliver knew that he would need the mage's help again.

* * *

His phone rang, Felicity. He smiled.

 **Thank you for reading. I hope that you enjoyed it.  
**

 **I have more Constantine / Arrow crossover stories planned so please let me know anything that you would like to see.**

 **Please review.**

 **Disclaimer. I do not own the rights to Constantine or Arrow or any of the characters.**


End file.
